A Christmas Miracle
by Murtagh's Rose
Summary: Eragon and the others celebrate the Alagaësia version of Christmas and Arya learns something about the humans and herself!


A/N heres a Christmas fic. I have another one all written up and will post in a little while. I just need to edit it. This is dedicated to all my BFFs on here and IRL.

Eragon stared out into the tempting blue of the sky, hand gently stroking the blue scales of Saphira's back, sighing to himself. This was his Winter Festival without his family. He had always spent his Winter Festival back home with Garrow and Roran, watching the hearty fire while they drank mead they had specially prepared fort eh occasion, even getting presents for each other occasionally. One year Garrow had even managed to procure special amulets for them that were charmed to have their names on them and keep them from feeling the cold. Vaguely they tried to remember what happened to that amulet, it must have been lost when the Ra'zac had burned down his house, did Roran still have his?

Seeing the sun beginning to set he nudged Saphira on the side and indicated they should head back. Normally he would have just told her but the Elves had instructed that they work on their skill at communicating non-verbally, the advantage being that by not having to talk to each other and instead just reacting to various instructions without even needing to think.

They landed back in camp and Eragon smiled at the signs of preparations for the Winter Festival. There were Winter Festival decorations everywhere, trees being pulled up and decorated and the smell of Winter Festival cookies being baked filled the air, he had missed this and he could see by the faces of the soldiers they were also looking forward to the Winter Festival. Having missed this and also getting the same feeling that Eragon did, that the Winter Festival was one of the few things left that Galby had left untouched.

He walked amongst the other soldiers listening as they recounted tales of their own Winter Festivals and stories about their favourite gifts, with every pleasant memory they bought it also bought a painful reminder he would never see Garrow again.

He finally made it to the head tent and sighed; though he had loved the Winter Festival his whole life he had never really appreciated how much it meant to him until now when he could never have another. As he entered the tent he began to think of what he could get Arya, they had known each other for a while and there was no telling if they would be alive to see the next Winter Festival in four years time so he wanted to get the best one. Mentally he made a note to talk to Angela, she must have something in her shop suitable for an elven princess like Arya. The group of leaders all looked up at his entrance and motioned for him to approach. Eragon did so and took a seat next to Nasuda, smiling at them all.

Arya nodded and began to relay her news, "I have just been told that Galby and his team have decided to give us this 'Winter Festival' off as a sign of cheer, personally I think he was afraid that the other peasants would turn on him if they continued to fight over this day of yours"

Eragon stared at her as the other leaders began to discuss whether or not to let the soldiers return home and the chances that Galbatorix would attack them if he did. But he couldn't hear them, he was too shocked, Arya didn't know what the Winter Festival was! But it was one of the most important ones of the world, a celebration that occurred every 4 years to celebrate the birth of their first and true king. The Winter Festival was a day of drinking and family, a day to celebrate your loved ones and to give gifts and the idea she didn't know about it was scary, surely she had heard about it while staying with the humans?

He looked her over for a few more seconds then nodded to himself, he would have to teach her about it then.

He waited until the meeting was over and hung back slightly until he could get her alone. Seeing her leave at last he jumped on the opportunity, "Arya, there you are!"

Arya turned and looked at Eragon, smiling slightly at the determined expression he wore, "Hey Eragon, what's up"

Eragon didn't smile back to determined to even think of it, "You don't know what the Winter Festival is."

Arya stared at his accusation but didn't deny it, "We don't have it in the land of the elves, I have never heard of it before"

Eragon nodded to himself at the confirmation of his fears, "Well I will just have to tell you about it then"

Arya nodded back, "Well, usually I would say no but as the ambassador between the elves and the humans I think I should know of your beliefs. Meet me in my tent in half an hour"

Eragon smiled and agreed before hurrying to his own tent, his earlier sorrow replaced by his determination that Arya would celebrate this holiday with him.

He remained in his tent waiting anxiously for the clock to tick down so he could make his way to Arya's tent and teach her, nearly screaming with joy when he felt it hit half an hour. He raced through the camp towards the tent that belonged to Arya, never more pleased with his superhuman speed then that day. Within seconds he arrived at the tent and knocked on one of the wooden support beams. Arya called a greeting and Eragon entered the tent.

Inside Arya was sitting at a small wooden table with cups of tea resting on it. She had changed out of her black armour and into a forest green gown. Eragon sat opposite her and gave her a smile.

Arya smiled back, "so tell me about this Winter Festival I have heard so much about"

Eragon brushed his hair back and began the tale, "hundreds of years ago the great ones impregnated a woman who was of pure birth. She gave birth to a child, the great and holy one, he grew to be a great leader and soon the whole country was acknowledging him as their true king. This angered the real king and he insisted that they call him the king. The false king didn't get what he wanted so he asked the elves to join him in hunting down the real king. The elves agreed and one night broke into the stables that housed our true and real king then took him to a hill. On the hill they stabbed the true and real king to a cross and left him there. The Winter Festival is on the day that the true and real king was born so as a celebration of his birth we send him and the great ones prayers and then we celebrate our family and friends in his honour"

Arya stared, impressed with the story but there was something bothering her, "but why didn't the elves help?"

Eragon looked down at the floor, he was hoping she wouldn't ask that, "They didn't like the True king and thought he was a fake and in response they hated and persecuted him, trying their best to destroy all the work he had done"

Arya felt tears sparkle her eyes, she had never felt more ashamed to be an elf, how could this happen, how could her kinfolk do this to someone as great as the true king?

Eragon sensed her shame and placed his hand over hers, "It's alright, the true king teaches us forgiveness and to be gently and kind, I don't blame you or your race for what they did in the past and neither does the true king, he sees how sorry you are and would forgive you, he would even forgive the very ones that forced him onto the cross"

Arya broke down, tears streaming down her face, "Are you sure? How can he be so kind after what my people did to him? We destroyed the true king and allowed chaos and sin to take over"

Eragon fell to the floor and embraced her, "Forgiveness is the key to life"

Arya nodded watery, "I will remember that. Can you teach me how to celebrate the Winter Festival and all the things you know of the true king, I wish to teach my own kind of him."

Eragon nodded, "I'm sure we can find you a priest but until then remember this The true king is love"


End file.
